


【火影】旃檀

by DJ006



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: KKOB向。带土使用轮回天生时候没被黑绝打扰，成功复活了众人之后的故事。老夫夫过日子。完成于16年6月。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
时值十月末，秋风骤然猛烈起来，干燥的空气扒着窗缝，争先恐后地往屋内挤。白昼里楼下车马喧嚣，倒也无所谓，但是到了晚上，窗户与窗栏间哐哐的噪音便有些扰人清梦了。  
所以卡卡西一点也不惊奇于带土在饭桌上突然冒的那句话：  
“你把那个窗户修好行不行？”  
哦，原来你也嫌吵。卡卡西眯起眼睛，望向桌对面的同居人。  
白发男人手上扒拉碗筷的动作并不见缓，仿佛刚刚那句没头没脑的命令并非出自他口，但卡卡西知道对方正等着自己的回应。带土吃的不多，用他自己的话说，其实不吃不喝也死不了，他半边的身体填充着柱间细胞，足够供应养分。因此他现在反复拨弄碗底米粒的行为，明显是在拖延用餐时间。  
“我明天买材料来修。”银发忍者温和的回答。  
话音未落，带土就起身离开了座位。卡卡西听见他将餐具丢进水池，拧开了阀门。在哗哗的水流声里，银发忍者迅速解决了晚饭。

带土打小不是个眼高手低，把事情全盘丢给卡卡西解决的人。卡卡西相信，假如他的小学同学能够上街的话，估计自己第二天晚上钻进被窝时，便会发现耳边岑寂一片。  
假如他能亲自上街的话。  
四战祸首宇智波带土，挑起战端之人，罪行罄竹难书，虽于战争后期使用轮回天生之术，挽回零星牺牲，更兼有联军首领漩涡鸣人担保，故此幸免死决。  
简言之，旗木卡卡西借着自家学生的口遁技能把他小学同学领出来搁自家蹲号子了。

2.  
卡卡西一早离开了，带土在半梦半醒间听见银发男人低声对家饲忍犬叨咕了几句，随后是关门落锁的声音。带土自鼻腔内憋出两句哼哼，翻个身继续朝梦里钻。大概是交代些监守我的注意事项吧，当真废物，若我有心要跑，几条忍犬又奈我何。  
然而带土为什么没逃呢，哪怕是象征性的出趟门，夸耀下他的有恃无恐。带土并没有此等打算，大抵他自己也讲不清楚为什么不离开。

清晨的日光透过窗帘径直射入屋内，迷人的光块跌落在地板与被褥之间，摔碎成斑点，仿佛一簇簇火苗，烧得冷冽。  
约莫过了一两个小时，通向楼上卧室的木质阶梯响起了啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，片刻后便到了被褥旁，带土辨出是那只叫帕克的狗。物似主人型，帕克睁着一对死鱼眼，连肉球都懒得伸，直接趴坐在床头，开口喊人起床。  
那团棉被不情不愿地抖了抖，先是拱起一坨，接着又如波澜散尽般伏了下去，再没动静。  
“喂，起来了，卡卡西要回来了。”  
白发男人在棉被裹覆的漆黑中皱紧眉头，将被角揪的更近些。他想，他回来不回来跟我起床不起床有什么关系。  
“卡卡西交代说要在他回来之前让你起来。”  
棉被团又动了动。原来交代的是这个。  
“喂，起来。”

银发忍者刚跨入卧室，便感受到屋内人灼灼的视线。带土套着件钴蓝色的条纹睡衣，直起身坐在被窝里，腰带在身前随意的挽了个结，下摆似乎因为蹬踹翻滚的缘故，尽数推至腰部，堆积成道道沟壑谷陵，在被褥与衣料的缝隙中，明晃晃露出一截大腿肌理。  
屋外传来的人世的杂音，混合着鸟儿阵阵的啁啾，像小段的回旋曲，掠过卡卡西的耳边，随即消逝为空，万籁俱寂。  
白发男人一言不发地盯着卡卡西，即便他现在面色迷惘，一副没睡醒的模样，但他身上散发出的愤懑几乎要化作实体，冲卡卡西袭去。  
跟幼时无二，有点轻微的起床气呢。银发忍者暗自笑了笑。  
被忽视了许久的帕克终于看不过眼，出声提醒道：“卡卡西，说好的修窗户呢。”  
于是窗户被风吹得哐哐的噪音再次传入两人的耳朵里。

卡卡西花了几分钟来检查窗户，得出结论，旗木老宅历经久远，老化的何止一处转轮，看来不仅要加固窗框与墙壁的贴合，连玻璃窗扇也要拆下来修理。  
银发男人叹了口气认命般扣住边缘，手上使了巧劲一推送，轻松将窗扇卸下。秋风若一头乱窜已久的野兽，呼啸一声慌慌忙忙地往房内闯，蕴藉在室内的暖意乍然被抽离。  
卡卡西听见身后的带土不悦地“啧”了一声。  
男人轻手轻脚放下窗扇，回头望了同居者一眼。带土抱着搭叠齐整的被褥，刚向壁橱里塞了一半。  
“风大，冷的话先去客厅避避。”卡卡西回过头，边擦拭窗轨边用温和的语气提议道。  
“不冷。”  
带土的回答夹杂了窸窸窣窣的动静，卡卡西虽背对着他，但他知道带土在拾掇身上衣物。少顷，带土出现在卡卡西身后，卡卡西借余光瞥见他两手指尖仍扣紧袖口，试图把睡皱的袖子抻回原貌。  
纵使带土已过而立之年，但他偶尔流露的孩子气的举动仍旧教卡卡西觉得可爱非常。

3.  
通过窗口往外极目远望，街道对面形式各异的飞檐壁柱，错综曲折的深街小巷，连带着川流不息的车马人群，都被冷金色的天光所笼罩，恍惚一派祥和气氛。  
可惜这宁静并未起到安抚的作用，宇智波带土正跟自己较着劲。他背靠着墙，一手搭膝盖，大刺刺的坐在地板上。  
男人垂下眼帘，脑袋撇向一边，时不时瞄一眼正在往窗架罅隙里糊胶水的卡卡西。  
倒也不是不想理卡卡西，可仅仅是与这位曾经的挚友共处一室，便叫他无所适从。嘴上说着赝品垃圾，无话可说，不过心底究竟是怎么想的，恐怕自己也稀里糊涂。现在仍强撑一口气坐在旁边，冷眼瞧着银发男人忙碌的身影，无非是不想显露胆怯罢了。

帕克肚皮贴地，絮絮叨叨地指挥着：“拉直点，嗳，歪了，歪了。”  
卡卡西声调微微扬起：“歪了吗？”  
忍犬的爪子扒拉了两下密封条，“歪了，我摁不住了，我尽力了。”说完就松开压在窗框上的封条，兀自打了个哈欠，一副撒手不管的赖皮样。  
卡卡西也不啰嗦，伸手捏住本该在帕克爪下的另一端，考虑着不如唤个影分身来帮忙。  
忽然视野里闯入了一只手。  
那只惨白的手被正常肤色的小臂衬得尤为突兀。带土不知何时移动到了卡卡西对面，一言不发握住了密封条。  
“拉直些。”  
“嗯。”白发男人应了一声。  
卡卡西调整了两下角度：“挪上去点，不然粘好后窗户关不紧。”  
“……”带土把密封条朝框内凑了凑。  
银发忍者叹息道：“又过了。”左手顺着封条覆上带土的手，搭在对方的拇指上挪了半厘米。  
然后他保持着双手相贴的姿势，右手撕开了密封条内侧的胶纸。  
卡卡西手心沁出的温暖徐徐笼罩住带土的手，又像流沙般消融于指缝。白发男子不禁绷紧下颔，将面色藏得更深。


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
一旦去除了噪声，房间陡然变得空洞起来。月华像是有感情的活物，顺着地面爬向床褥间的男人，在他未曾闭阖的双眼中反射出细碎的光点。  
带土面朝天花板抬起手，手心上的掌纹因背光的缘故，模糊成一团墨色。打搅他睡眠的嘈杂已经散褪，但因此在夜阑人静之际，血管深处脉动的叫嚣声显得愈加响亮，充斥于他的四肢百骸，无时不刻不在提醒他，他仍苟活于世这一事实。  
他结印时一点不含糊，以命抵命无甚多言，后事交代了，煽情话也说了，然而谁曾想现在这般没死成的难堪局面呢？  
男人的手臂像是不受他控制似得，在空中无力地晃荡了两下，哐当一声砸在被铺上。  
共同抗敌时倒是顾不上尴尬，可一旦混入寻常的柴米油盐，带土就蓦地狼狈起来。既不能延续共战前的敌视，亦无法坦荡同眠，日常相处都透着遮掩不住的别扭。  
隐约中不知哪里传来了沙哑的叹息，挟夹着远处街道的犬吠声，与四周的摆设一起冲带土扑来，重逾千斤。

5.  
障门外是荒凉的廊道，檩条和横梁因日夜温差而互相推挤着，发出嘎吱嘎吱的夜响。走廊尽头卡卡西的影子如溪流中的落叶，在墙壁与地板上摇曳颤动。  
快移动到门口时，银发男人停下了脚步，他将手插进口袋，一膝曲起。  
果然都这个点了，打扰带土休息不好。  
他的手指在裤兜里无奈地搓了搓，舒出一口叹息，转身下楼了。

6.  
带土一早是被胸口的负重压醒的，他梦见卷卷非要坐在自己胸口模仿思考者的造型，白绝们也不依不饶的要爬上来坐着，他不适地挣扎着，等半梦半醒间看见老年状的斑也拄着镰刀要找椅子坐时，他终于被骇得闷哼一声醒了过来。  
白发男人猛然瞪大眼，跟趴在他胸口的帕克足足对视了五六秒，脑袋才逐渐清明。  
“早。”帕克抬起前爪打了个招呼，丝毫没在意自己的体重已经给身下人造成了压力：“卡卡西要我通知你，他出门几天执行任务，昨天交了报告申请鸣……”  
忍犬话音未落便被卷入薄被，带土侧过身，手脚并用把混进巴哥犬的被团抱入怀里，再度闭上眼睛。  
帕克扑腾着短腿，奋力想从棉被的漩涡与带土有力的双臂间钻出来，可惜他反抗了半天也仅仅能伸出半张脑袋。  
忍犬翘直脖子，气喘吁吁道：“放开放开，捂死狗了。”  
带土毫无歉意地哼唧了两声，依旧舍不得睁开眼，他微蹙起眉头问：“人走了？”  
“谁？卡卡西？”  
白发男子含着鼻音嗯了一下，手臂勒紧了些。  
“走了走了，真要捂死了。”  
男人松开手，帕克赶忙打了个滚逃脱升天，它一边喋喋不休“一个两个都不知道放尊重些”一边蹬腿抖毛。  
原来昨天他蹲门口长吁短叹半天不进来是想说这个。  
帕克吭哧了一会儿又开始絮叨，带土也不搭理它，拽起被子蒙住下巴。  
带土的头发长了一点，新生的几绺黑发混杂在白发中，朝四周不规则地支棱着。光斑似弹珠，接连不断地跳进他的短发，随着男人蹭拭被铺的动作，在发丝间闪闪烁烁。

7.  
鸣人现在如此受欢迎可真是出乎带土的意料。  
一路上总有女孩鬼鬼祟祟地跟着他们，三五作群躲在街角处。她们闪闪发亮的各色眼眸，也不知道遮掩，径直朝鸣人望来，带着或意味深长的浅笑，或按捺不住的痴笑。陷入恋爱的少女呀，身上总是跃动着鲜艳俏丽的色彩，炫目如锦簇的花团。  
带土有些替鸣人惋惜，若非现在与鸣人并行的是一个可止小儿夜啼的毁容恶人，应该会有莽撞大胆的少女直接冲过来向这位金发英雄搭讪吧。  
“鸣人……”  
男人开了口不知道怎么继续，他想说我就想买袋洗衣粉，你老师那个笨蛋，千算万算往冰箱里塞了一堆食物偏偏没去注意洗衣机旁的空袋子，他想说鸣人，你要不别管我了给女孩们一个机会，让我提溜着洗衣粉先回去，反正左边巷口站了俩暗部，右手树上还蹲着一个，我要跑路了，纲手肯定发现得比你早，他想说，鸣人，你受欢迎真像水门老师，迟钝的模样又太像玖辛奈。  
然而金发忍者丝毫没余给带土斟酌词句的机会，他先几步蹦跶到男人面前，一手叉腰，一手高指：“到了！一乐！”

真相往往在不经意间闪出光辉，带土盯着碗里被汤汁泡透的海苔，蓦然领悟了一件事：原来自己死生与否，自己翻覆乾坤的心路历程，其实并没有那么多人在乎。  
当时男人正摘下兜帽，略微调整了下左眼眼罩的位置，那是斑的轮回眼，出于避免吓到小朋友的考量，外出时总得遮住。卡卡西说眼罩内部画了封印，可带土知道他是说来糊弄顾问们的，你当这是中二邪眼呢，说封就封？  
拉面店的姑娘看见他的疤脸时似乎轻轻吸了口气，随后甩了两下马尾，一脸没事人样的递上了腌萝卜。  
鸣人大大咧咧地张口喊道：“大叔两碗味增……”，却忽然被带土拽下了高举的手臂。  
“鸣人，吃贵一点的也没关系。”  
“哎？但是……”金发忍者眨巴两下蓝眼，脑内本能的飘过小青蛙钱包瘪了肚皮的画面。  
带土左手在半空里一划拉，摸出一个钱夹。  
“我请客。”男人倾过脑袋，好像回忆起了什么有趣的往事，露出了自出门以来的第一个笑容：“豚骨叉烧，喜欢吗？”

街上男男女女老老少少泛红的眼睑，窃窃私语时按频率张合的唇舌，如千万把剐肉的利刃，比敌人淬了毒的苦无更擅杀人。但与此同时，面前这个忙碌活计的小姑娘，那些远道而来的鸣人的爱慕者，甚至各国的平民却表现出出乎意料的漠视。  
他们根本不认识他，他的过去犹似历史课本上一张泛黄的书页，在昏沉的午后被一只小手迅速地揭去，他的一生将浓缩成两行简洁的陈述，宇智波带土，生于某年，卒于某年。四战战犯，罄竹难书，幸得悔改，赎罪以终。而他那点感情世界，他对琳炙热的仰慕，与卡卡西难解的暧昧，勉强够格沦为街头巷尾炖熟嚼烂的谈资，地摊文学上痴男怨女的消遣。  
咦，等等，他刚刚用到了“暧昧”这个词么？带土暂时歇下脑内的风暴，用筷柄戳了戳自己的脸颊。  
鸣人在他身侧呼哧呼哧吸溜着劲道十足的拉面，嘴边沾满了半涸的汤汁。

8.  
卡卡西原本可以比预计的日期早一天归家，但正赶上祭庆，任务对象似乎非常满意这次交涉，无论如何请他留下娱乐一日。  
银发忍者倚着槛栏，遥遥望见远处的神舆与车辇徐徐爬上河堤，抬轿的年轻小伙喊着口号，脚步声震天动地。更远的空地上，准备已久的木桩高架终于挂上了五彩缤纷的色纸与注绳，周围的商铺也竞相张灯结彩，摩拳擦掌打算大捞一笔。  
如此说来，商店里会卖现做的栗糖糕饼吧。  
卡卡西回首向传信者点了点头，表示接受了邀请。  
来人满心欢喜地回去交差了。暗道，都说木叶的旗木卡卡西精明难缠，不过这不是蛮通情达理的一位先生吗，可见传言作不得数。

傍晚时分，熙熙攘攘的人群已然充满了马路，各个打扮得光鲜亮丽，花枝招展，连平时保守的老人家也要在腰间扎一条羼了绣线的汗巾，大摇大摆的上街来。  
银发忍者也懒得换衣服，套着木叶统一发放的绿马甲沿路张望，找寻形形式式的点心铺。  
有些商铺橱窗玻璃上贴着用镀金粘纸拼就的文字，这些古旧的字体在烟火与灯光的映衬下熠熠生辉，迷乱人眼。还有些简陋的流动摊子，店主身兼数职，既要挥手招徕顾客，又要下手翻整货物，只恨分身乏术。  
“嗳！这位小哥，不买点回去尝尝吗？”大概是察觉到卡卡西的目光，某间的老板娘冲他一笑，露出口略不齐整的白牙：“上好的栗子粉做的哟，自家磨得。”  
她戴了副眼镜，穿着身朴素干净的藏青条纹衣裳，系了一条围裙。“甜而不腻，吃多少也不厌，买些给家里孩子吧。”  
“可惜我没有孩子啊。”卡卡西眯眼用无奈的声音回答，对爽朗的女性他总多份耐心。  
老板娘稍稍瞪圆眼睛：“失礼啊，您的年龄，我还以为……”但商人的本性便是不依不饶，她赶忙接口道：“家中老人啊，恋人啊，总有爱吃的嘛。”  
“家里倒是有一位，挺爱吃甜。”银发男人挠挠头，这次是笑眯了眼睛。  
阅人无数的老板娘当即抓住了重点，“原来是您家里那位爱甜，要我说，我家的点心，定然合人口味。”  
卡卡西明白一旦让这类人开了腔，你不买点什么回去是决计不可能的，他只好随意要了几样热销点心，请她包裹起来。  
老板娘利索得用烙了云朵图纹的白纸将点心缠成一盒，再用细绳捆了个方便拎提的活结。待卡卡西探身接过她手中的点心，将上半身暴露在灯光下时，她似乎第一次看清了银发忍者的护额与马甲。  
“哎呀，您难道是远道而来的木叶忍者吗？”女人推推眼镜，一脸惊讶。  
“是。”  
“那您光买些点心可不行。”老板娘猛地垮下脸，带了点埋怨的神色，上下打量了卡卡西一通。  
“呃？”  
“您啊，来了有些时日吧？”  
“确实……”  
“家里那位呢？在家等您回去吗？”  
“是呀。”卡卡西想了想，带土无处可去。  
“您难道想用几样吃食就蒙混过关？”  
“咦？”卡卡西一边困惑地注视着老板娘从柜内翻找零钱的动作，一边继续听她唠叨。  
“这样可不行，”女人将数好的钱找给忍者：“孤身一人看家，多寂寞多可怜。喏，那边，土特产的小玩意儿，买些回去哄哄您家那位吧。”  
卡卡西这才反应过来，老板娘估计是把带土理解成他的妻子了，他想辩解几句，但老板娘已经转过身去招待别的客人，再无暇搭理他。  
也罢。银发忍者迈步跨向前方繁华纷呈的走道，也顺路给鸣人小樱备些礼物好了。


	3. Chapter 3

9.  
房屋上空盘旋的气流似潮汐般汹涌起伏，携掣飞鸟的啁鸣声，滑翔过幢幢楼塔。或炭黑或纯灰的羽翎割裂了云团，将这些绵软的雾气扯得四分五裂，被桎梏已久的太阳终得自由。湛蓝的光束如一抔清水，自天际倾泻而下。  
久阴逢晴，恰是晾晒衣物的好天气。  
带土打了个哈欠，他肿胀润亮的双眼眨动着，愤然与困意角力。男人手上捧着一筐洗涤干净的布料，那是被他遗忘在洗衣机里的衣物被单，为此，帕克不得不用肉垫扇醒午憩正酣的带土，提醒他别错过日头。  
带土抱怨帕克管的太宽太严，且不满卡卡西把狗丢给他喂：“你们不是还和那家伙有合体技吗？”  
“什么合体技？”忍犬严肃地伸出前爪，把竹筐朝晾衣架左端推了推。  
“土遁·狗牙……不对，土遁·狗嘴……”  
“那叫土遁·追牙术。”帕克亦步亦趋跟着带土，时不时调整下衣筐与男人之间的距离，方便带土弯腰就能拿到衣物。  
“是是，追牙术，”白发男人抖开被甩干桶绞成一团的被单，“卡卡西这次不需要你们协助么。”  
“这次又不是战斗任务，”随即帕克便发觉自己多嘴了，“即便需要忍犬帮助，我们也是随叫随到。”  
带土哼了一声，木夹恰好卡住被单最后一角。他用一根手指勾起竹筐，转身向室内走去，步伐略显仓促。原本沉坠于地的草屑被疾风卷起，在午后光照中若隐若现。帕克纵身一跃跳上木廊，也追着白发男人进了屋，它嗅到了卡卡西的气味。

10.  
开门的刹那，卡卡西面罩下的嘴因为惊讶而张开了一道缝。带土左手拖了只衣筐，右手扭开门把，分明是家务半途冲来开门。银发忍者默默将钥匙揣回口袋，直至他进门后，直至带土再次消失在他的视野内，他仍然不能把眼前的画面和记忆里那个四战时的带土联系起来。  
那个带土在猎猎风中衣角翻腾，四处弥漫着业火焦灼的刺鼻气息。他的背后是被污血染亮的天空，废墟间撕裂空气的刺桩似有生命般蓬勃增长。他与寒风并肩，如一匹茕茕猛兽，一步步迫近他，铺天盖地的肃杀接踵而至。  
方今这头猛兽正盘踞在卡卡西家中，蜷缩利爪，几乎要让卡卡西萌发错觉，好像许久之前的那个小男孩从未与他背道而驰。

11.  
有些时候，带土觉得卡卡西真是笨得透顶。  
例如现在，白发男人面对着眼前摊开一地的纪念品，禁不住想捂脸哀叹。这人明明自己活得简朴，但又喜欢在无意义的事情上大方花销。  
就像帕克的香波。带土在心底重复了一遍，对，帕克的高档女用香波。  
那堆花花绿绿的特产，有的用奢丽的彩纸装裹着，有的用勾了绣球叶纹的囊袋兜着，光靠外形难辨内里。而没有包装导致散落在外的东西，更叫带土无言。  
“这是什么？”白发男人随手捞起一支式样精巧的竹捆耙子，上面粘了只模拓的黑兔，黑兔脖子上还栓了铃铛，乍一看诡异得有些可爱。  
“……祈福的熊手。”银发忍者讪讪回答道。  
“……”带土垮下肩膀，他不必开口，卡卡西全然懂得对方眼中的无奈。  
“……这个呢？”男人指向竖立不倒的一团白色。  
“达摩土偶……”  
“……”

卡卡西惯常将手插进口袋，背靠窗栏，摆出一副无甚在意的悠闲姿态，但他的目光却情不自禁地追逐着那只异色的手，凝视着带土翻查挑拣的模样。他已经是个三十岁的男人了，对外一贯成熟自持，现在却像个毛头小子，为带土是否喜欢自己的礼物而烦忧。  
与此同时，带土感到一阵头疼，这堆东西既不实用也不具意义，除了落灰外根本不可能有别的下场。况且，男人扫视过松木骨的折扇，淡茶色的仙鹤绢帕，彩笔绘就的双面贝壳，心里嘀咕，这人该不会把送给学生的礼物也混进来了吧。他偷偷瞥了卡卡西几眼，而对方暗怀期待的眼神令他愈加难办。  
这眼神太熟悉了，居然让带土联想起不久前那群鸣人的爱慕者们的眼神。  
当白发男人反应过来这两者之间的相似时，他直觉再不说点什么，自己的脸色也要维持不住。  
“这盒点心就好，把这份给我吧。其他的你收好改天给鸣人他们送去。”带土匆匆抓过纸包，捆绑纸包的细绳绕着他的食指旋了两圈。  
“不，这都是……”卡卡西想说这都是给你的，然而他又怕自己试图取悦带土的心思暴露得过于彰明，连忙改口说：“鸣人他们那份都准备好了。”  
带土惊讶地眨了下眼，“咦？这难道不是给樱的吗？”他伸手在地面一摸，翻过来时，手心静静躺了一枚封口处压印了金箔的贝壳。  
“这是……？”银发忍者偏过脑袋，露出疑惑的表情。  
“这是唇脂啊。”白发男人用两指将贝壳捏住，大拇指指甲在边缘划了半圈，轻松撬起一片，“喏。”他高举起贝壳，好让卡卡西看清内部填充的艳红膏体。  
银发忍者尴尬极了，他隐约记起来，这是从某个巧舌如簧的女商人那里买来的。那女人发觉他一筹莫展的样子，便主动上前推销。也不知道自己提供的对象信息哪里教她误解了，她竟然把这东西塞进了卡卡西的购物单。

卡卡西将手抽离口袋，他的下巴机械地张合了两下，发出“呃呃”声，一副百口莫辩的神情。带土大概猜到了缘故，卡卡西虽然擅长变装，但没见过这种老式的化妆品并不稀奇。至于这堆纪念品，啊，是被推销了吧，而且对方肯定是那类他不善于应付的热情女性。  
所以说，笨蛋卡卡西有时候简直笨得透顶。带土腹诽道。  
在他人看来，这个男人永远从容沉稳，仿佛不会出错，不会判断失误，和台拧紧发条的机器一般无二，把他内在的孤傲与哀痛掩盖得密不透风。不过在带土面前，卡卡西鲜见的冒出了慌张与疲惫，这令白发男人的心底掀上一股诡谲的欣悦，好像那个遥远记忆里不可一世却又严气正性的少年再度复活。

12.  
十二月末，温度倏忽间降了下来。原本还谈笑着今年冬天约莫不太冷的主妇们，现在都一个个背过脸去，边搓手边埋怨冬衣涨价太快。  
空气中充斥着冷冽的香味，迷迭与金茶萎靡不振地曲起花边，向外哆哆嗦嗦地释出临终吐息。院落里郁葱的花草在某夜里突然衰败，突然枯萎，接着被带土用脚踢作一堆，全部烧成肥料。  
卡卡西站在廊下，目不转睛地瞅着带土那半完好的侧脸在火光映射下明明灭灭。随着最后一点枯枝残叶被火舌舔舐干净，天光也黯淡了，白发男人宽阔的背影渐渐跟黑黢黢的围墙融为一体，像要化成一滩阴影，悄无声息地渗入地底。

距离上次归家已经过去了几个星期，在此期间卡卡西又出了两次任务，因为区域临近往返并没耗费多长时间，大家都体谅他家里还有一个人，卡卡西固然不好意思，但也只能接受上司同僚的好意。  
另一方面，带土出乎意料的安静，赌气的次数减少了，卡卡西明显感到对方同样在他身上确认什么。带土偶尔会笨拙地尝试搭话，虽然常常以紧抿嘴唇无话可说告终，但男人绷紧脊背，颔首蹙眉，半恼怒半羞赧的模样实在太过可爱，反而惹得银发忍者轻笑出声。而每当带土发现卡卡西在笑时，他的慌乱与困窘便加倍剧增，甚至达到了必须立刻站起来落荒而逃的程度。  
双方一致认为，他们可以缓慢地，不露痕迹的填补上俩人之间的深壑，就像之前用胶水一点点修补窗框与墙壁之间的罅隙一般。

13.  
白发男人清楚自己正沉溺于梦境。  
星辰熊熊燃烧，分解成不计其数的银屑，纷纷扬扬，璀璨夺目，这些无机质的光辉带着恢弘的气势坠落人世。溯流的夜风倒灌进屋内，如双双冰冷的柔荑，不知羞耻地蠕进带土的衣衿，游走于男人栉比有序的肋骨，它们摁紧他灰败的躯体，指甲嵌入他的皮下脂肪，刺激他贯穿他。  
带土张口大喝，想叫它们滚开，他拼死抵抗，他听见自己的关节劈啪作响，伴随着耳鸣空洞的回声，失重感将他层层包裹，拉扯着要把他拖入幽冥海底。他瞪大双眸，目所能及处仅有一场白茫。  
假若此时有声音将他唤醒，使他幸免于溺亡。  
正当其时，楼下传来了巨大的撞击声。

带土踱步下楼，胸腔内轰鸣的心脏尚未平息。首先映入他眼帘的，是自玄关至客厅地上一路蜿蜒的行李与衣物。卡卡西是一个整洁有条理的男性，如果他将东西随手乱丢，那么只可能有两种情况，一，他醉了，二，他非常劳累乃至到了收拾乏力的地步。  
果不其然，带土在混乱尽头的沙发上找到了卡卡西。银发忍者双腿并拢架在扶手上，脚踝悬空，右手横压腹部，左手耷下，指尖堪堪触及地板。  
既然信任我不会逃跑，又为什么急着赶回来呢，无非是几个小时的监视时间罢了。  
带土弯腰想捡起卡卡西坠地的左手，他假装他在捡一只残肢，然后他可以像组装武器似得把卡卡西拼起来，指责他睡姿的恐怖，顺便叫他滚回床上睡。但当白发男人碰上忍者的左手时，他注意到某种异常，卡卡西的小臂很僵硬，左手无名指更是绷直成线，被另外四根自然蜷曲的手指衬得尤为突兀。  
这是怎么回事，男人皱眉想，抽筋？  
他小心翼翼地捏了捏卡卡西的无名指，试着帮其弯曲关节。  
结果惹得卡卡西在睡梦中发出一声呻吟。  
带土莫名产生了股烦懑，他知道这次卡卡西去了水之国，倘若水之国还如他记忆里一般，是个闭塞蛮荒且趋于传统的国家，那这次商讨的艰难可想而知。  
男人不敢过分拽高对方的手臂，只好单膝跪地放低身形，让自己的肩膀与沙发平行。他谨慎轻柔地褪去其护手，开始缓慢而细致地摩挲那根无名指。  
银发忍者的手相当好看，发劲时手背上突现的掌骨凸起，颀长却不失力量的手指，每一个指节都形状优雅，轮廓线条收放得恰到好处，连掌内久经杀戮而产生的厚茧，带土都觉得摸起来格外舒服。  
带土一手托着卡卡西的手腕，一手抓住其指尖，先是小幅度地抖颤它，若搅动湖面波纹般温柔，随后他干脆把对方的手搁置于自己胸口，两手夹住无名指，利用掌心的柔软仔细地揉搓起来。

14.  
如果说带土移步至卡卡西身边时，他还在朦胧里努力辨识对方的查克拉，那么当带土搭上他的左手时，银发忍者就已经完全清醒了。  
可是啊，卡卡西的内心纠结万分，该如何在带土专心致志玩弄自己手指的时候，若无其事地醒过来呢？  
水影大人借自己左手无名指所实验的术，竟真的起作用了吗？


	4. Chapter 4

15.  
他们之间隔了无数块日冕，每一寸的光阴都在十八年长河里漰渤奔腾。

会议接近结束时，身着蓝衣的水影收到了一封密信，随后便一副心神不宁的模样，嘴角藏不住地勾起弧度，她身后的青又是咳嗽又是把文件甩得哗哗响，然而于事无补。  
如果说有什么会引得第五代水影照美冥如此失态，那么就是突如其来的婚庆吧。  
因此当会后众人离开会议室之际，卡卡西很惊讶自己会被水影拜托留下，对方微微嘟起嘴唇，用一向魅惑而自若的语气告知，鬼之国的巫女已然抵达。  
“……巫女？”  
“啊，你平时难道不看每周占卜么？无趣的男人。”蓝衣女子摆摆手，美丽的长发在半空划开几道纹路，更托得她面如桃花。  
“……倒是，不怎么关注。”家里电视好像都是带土在看，卡卡西回忆着，他有时见电视机前没人，随手拿起遥控器摁下几个键，带土还要把脑袋从某扇房门后伸出来询问自己是不是换了他的台。  
“那位啊，可是人气很高的巫女呢！”女人的音调因为兴奋的缘故上扬了几度：“这次可是巡回到水之国了呢。”  
咦？刚刚不还说是巫女吗？为什么听上去更像是偶像？  
“她最擅长的是恋爱占卜哟，每到一国求卜者人满为患，名额珍稀得很呢。”  
卡卡西觉得有些不妙，他编排着理由想搪塞过去，但接着他就听见面前这位极具魅力的女性，用同仇敌忾革命老大姐的口吻说道：“看在你我都是单身的份上，我让长十郎也帮你排了个名额，走吧，一起去试试。”

卡卡西觉得受骗了。所谓四海闻名的鬼之国巫女，不过是一个年纪刚足二八的少女。  
少女上身是绣了枪梅暗纹的紫色着物，下身却赤脚套了件冬侉，怎么看怎么古怪可疑。本来手上还拈了支不符季节的朝颜花，这会见有客来到，赶紧地弃置一边，小花可怜兮兮的滚到了脚边，她也懒得理会。她从侍从手上接过折扇掩去口鼻，只露出两只乌黑圆润的美眸，透过樱色的帐幔冲卡卡西和照美冥直眨巴。  
“大人，这位是第五代水影照美冥大人，这位是木叶的……”  
还没等侍从小哥通报完毕，少女便啪的一声合上折扇，扇骨锵锵敲击了两下地面。  
水影和卡卡西屏息瞪眼，只等对方下文。  
“茕茕孤星。”这位鬼之国的巫女伸直手臂用扇子指着照美冥断言，接着又将扇子平移了几厘米，对卡卡西轻启朱唇道：“孽海情痴。”  
说完她就重新打开折扇，得意洋洋地摇起风来。扇面上金粉绘就的笹纹散叶，晃得人心惊肉跳。  
卡卡西坐姿规矩，脑内却思考着这收费是自掏腰包还是水影大人请客。可怜长十郎一个人死拽着照美冥的袖口，一边哆哆嗦嗦劝说满面阴霾的水影，一边拼命朝银发忍者使眼色。  
“水影大人……啊啊，请冷静下来……可、可不能骂巫女大人是神棍啊！”

16.  
“所以你就拖着根查克拉线回来了？”带土抬起眼皮问。  
银发忍者眯眼打了个哈哈，“想来水影大人那么精明的女人，也不会害我。”  
“她倒没想害人……”白发男子的左手在膝盖上抓握了两下，比起其他手指，他的无名指明显更僵硬，像是被什么捆缚住似得，弯曲弧度有限。  
“这个嘛，我也没想到那位巫女缠了那么多道啊。”  
带土闻言垂下脑袋，卡卡西看见他阖上右目，再掀开时瞳色已经转换为猩红，三轮勾玉徐徐旋转起来。  
“绑得还真结实。”带土边撇嘴，边伸出右手一把扯下卡卡西的护额。  
银发忍者无奈地顺着对方腕骨的凸起往下望，又在自己的左手与带土的左手之间来回扫视。  
在写轮眼的作用下，可以清楚地看见一条红色的查克拉线正密密麻麻的缠在自己的无名指上，而线的另一端连接着带土的无名指，同样被盘绕了许多道。大概因为绑得太密集的缘故，俩人的手指都不太方便动作。  
“倒是你怎么也被拴上了呢？”  
“我怎么知道，我就帮你……”白发男人遽然闭上嘴，“揉”字还没来得及冒个头就被吞下肚子。  
觑眼瞧着男人别扭的样子，卡卡西明白带土绝对没觉察出自己当时在装睡，估计他还以为自己是在他被红线袭击时才惊醒的。  
沉默的时间略久，客厅时钟的滴答声愈发清晰，在逼仄的空间内打旋转悠。明明闭锁了门窗，室内温度却有些低，寒气如藤蔓般攀附上银发忍者的四肢。长途旅行早已令他精疲力竭，现在不过是强打精神给带土说明。  
“……就这样吧，解决方法明日再想也不迟。”带土将视线挪至门边，假装没有注意到卡卡西眼窝下方覆盖的半圈青色。白发男人站起身想走去楼梯，结果带动了他身后的银发忍者，扯得对方朝前一趔趄，差点从沙发上滚下地。  
若是此时有第三人在场，恐怕会被这出滑稽戏逗得捧腹大笑。  
“不妙。”卡卡西睁大眼睛，连右侧青灰色的瞳仁也惊诧地缩紧了。“这线，居然有长度限制的。”

17.  
人类是一种极具作死精神的生物。譬如说，明知道面前大名鼎鼎的巫女实质上是个故弄玄虚的神棍，卡卡西还是让她对自己实施了所谓心意相通的术。  
“话说回来，我虽然同意当水影大人您的试验品，但为什么非得是左手无名指？”  
“哎呀，”照美冥右手托腮，左手高举，几根纤长秀美的手指在空中如抚琴般拨动：“不是说，无名指上不绑点什么，就会轻得飞走么？”  
那是逆向求婚的台词吧。  
蓝衣女子叹了口气，看向银发忍者的表情既同情又哀婉，卡卡西被对方盯得一阵颤栗，惹得正专心致志想把卡卡西的手指缠成个线轴的巫女大嚷道：“别乱动！我想扎个花结呢！”

18.  
夜晚的水雾随着月华的升腾，在窗栏边缘的接轨处肆意流淌，几欲凝结成珠。  
带土不情不愿地躺在被褥上，盖被被蹬踹到一侧，有一搭没一搭地和卡卡西说话：“你还真信她？”  
“不信，”卡卡西拉开壁橱门，抬手去够放在最顶端的备用床褥。“但不好驳水影大人的面子。”  
白发男子哼唧了一声，翻了个身，连带卡卡西被拽的后退两步。  
“带土，”银发忍者含了点笑意抱怨道：“我够不到了。”  
“你把手抻长点就够到了。”  
对于带土一贯的强词夺理，卡卡西也只好像平时一样不予理会。他抓住被褥的一角，手上发力扯将下来，然而落下的却不止是棉被。一只被塞得满满当当的漆盒被夹在被子中间径直摔进他怀里，里面的东西跌出大半，盒盖骨碌碌滚落地面。  
卡卡西弯腰拾起盒盖，余光瞥见带土脸色一凛。  
“……这是你的？”  
“……是。”  
“哦。”卡卡西席地坐下，把被褥放置一边，开始慢条斯理地把摔出来的东西装回盒子。  
那是个工巧精致的纯黑漆盒，盒体边缘处镂刻了一个小小的团扇族徽，盒子内部垫了条混色织染的腰带，花色朴素但并非凡品。  
粘了黑兔的熊手，祈求健康的白色达摩，松木折扇，茶色绢帕……卡卡西把七零八落的东西一个个拣回来，手脚平稳，面上看不出一丝情绪波动。这都是他任务归家后送给带土的零碎小玩意，除了那条腰带。银发忍者把抖散的腰带对叠齐整，仿照原样半垫在盒内，半盖住那些纪念品，带土大概是怕这些东西被磕碰，于是拿自己的腰带裹着。  
“你买的都没什么用，只能装起来。”带土狼狈地在旁解释，他咬紧下唇，还试图补充几句，不过怕说多错多，最终还是没张嘴。  
“这个，你没送给樱吗？”银发忍者摊开手，手里赫然是那枚烫了金箔的贝壳。  
“启了盖的怎么还能送人？”带土反问道。  
“哦……”卡卡西眯起眼，意味深长。  
之前也说过，带土偶尔会露出孩子气的举动，就像这样，把重要的东西小心翼翼地收入盒内，且藏在壁橱顶端鲜少被翻整的地方。假如不是今天二人被查克拉线捆到一起，不能离开彼此三尺之外，卡卡西迫不得已找出备用棉被与带土同室而眠，恐怕不知多久之后，卡卡西才能知道这只漆盒的存在。

窗外街道的灯光穿过帘布将屋内映得半明半昧，浊黄的光束如冗长的情歌，无休无止，逼得人昏昏欲睡。在黑暗中躺下后，卡卡西借光谛视着带土的后脑勺，男人的后脑稀稀落落生出了黑发，宛若皑皑白雪间丛生的杂草。端详着那些胡乱翘起的短发，卡卡西才意识到时间流逝的速度，距离他和带土兵刃相接已经过去了几个月那么久。  
很快，很快带土就会从被抽离尾兽的虚弱期中恢复过来吧，那时带土大概会被委任棘手而危险的任务，但村里不可能给他报酬。银发忍者冲自己笑笑，没关系，带土可以继续和我住。  
对了，明天得给水影大人报个信，这个术嘛，还是有效果的。

19.  
除去一张随信附上的账单外，照美冥的回信仅有寥寥两行：“卡卡西你这个叛徒！你脱团！”

20.  
冬日的尾声既绵长又阴冷，白昼被雪花所笼罩，它们将酝酿多时的晶体肆无忌惮地撒向人间，捶打在地面上，然而雪降无声，万籁俱静。低矮的灌木不依不挠地窜出枯骨般的枝杈，把原本规划讲究的庭院布景拉扯得不成比例。  
卡卡西坐在廊下，背倚栋木，时不时翻过书页，继而他听见背后传来的脚步声。带土赤足走至他身边，脑袋上蒙着毛巾，两手并用搓弄发梢未干的水珠。  
“洗好了？”  
“嗯。果然临睡前泡澡暖和。”男人屈膝挨着银发忍者坐下，他外披了件棉衣，内里只穿了单薄的浴衣，行动中大腿便紧贴着银发忍者的身体，刚在浴室里浸过的热度隔着单薄的布料源源不断地侵入对方的空间。  
“不上床去吗？”  
“歇会儿。”随后带土就像放空了思想一般，顶着块半湿的毛巾冲院子里的雪景发愣。他的发色近乎全黑，余下的几簇白发也快被新生的黑发所替代。  
卡卡西抽手握住带土的左手，揉捏了两下无名指，问：“还觉得难受么？”  
“早没感觉了，”带土回答：“所谓的术，不过是搜寻相似的查克拉再连接起来而已，有眼睛在，自然会优先连接我们二人。”  
卡卡西心不在焉地摸了摸带土的手指作为回应，依旧目不斜视地专注书页，手却往下滑动，缓慢探进恋人的衣服下摆。微凉的指尖蹭过温暖的皮肤，修剪得当的指甲刮挠着肌理，沿大腿内侧肌肉的轮廓一点点描摹。  
“……干嘛？”带土低声问道。  
“怕你膝盖着凉。”银发忍者的声音听起来正气凛然，叫人无法反驳，手上动作也随话音一起挪至带土膝头，摩擦起被寒风吹得转冷的关节。  
带土闷哼一声，猛然回身推翻了身旁的忍者，两个三十多岁的男人还跟幼时似得，在廊下扭打成一团，四肢纠缠，衣衫不整，带土脑袋上的毛巾也不翼而飞。他拉扯下银发忍者的面罩，不出意料看见其忍俊不禁的笑容，对此他唯有俯身压住对方的肩臂，与之耳鬓厮磨。

这是个安逸的下晚，堆积已久的白雪才刚刚开始融化。

2016-6-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 栴檀は双叶より芳し。书里直译为“旃檀双叶已闻香”，寓意为三岁看老，少年出英雄。  
> 时间设定大概是：10月10日鸣人生日，战争结束→10月末修窗户→11月至12月卡卡西外出任务，参加祭庆，带土开始生黑发→12月末卡卡西去水之国随后归家，带土求婚（误）→来年3月俩人廊下鬼打架，带土几乎恢复了全黑发，雪开始融化。  
> 土哥性格参照的是被抽离尾兽后躺地上但仍对卡卡咄咄逼人的那个时期，所以并没有原作最后彻底反水的白发土那么坦荡，性格里依旧有些别扭的成分。（眼睛也是左眼是轮回眼）  
> 写的不好，自娱自乐，抱歉。


End file.
